


Mr. Picnic

by entigral



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Athlete AU, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entigral/pseuds/entigral
Summary: "Captain America!" Bucky crows."Ugh," Steve groans, "what is it now?""TMZ Sports caught you buying apple pie yesterday," Bucky says.





	

"Captain America!" Bucky crows.

"Ugh," Steve groans, "what is it now?"

"TMZ Sports caught you buying apple pie yesterday," Bucky says.

"Why is that even news? I mean, summer is about picnics and barbecues, and of course there’s gotta be dessert. We know I don’t bake or-Natasha!"

"Huh?" Bucky looks up from his phone, cocking his head.

"She asked me to go get one for her, and I never saw her with it later! She probably did that just so I'd get papped! How does she always know-"

"Everything," Bucky choruses with Steve. They both huff a sigh at the same time.

Their eyes meet, and Bucky smiles down, moving to kneel by the couch where Steve flopped dramatically. He cards his hand through Steve’s bangs and strokes his cheek with a thumb. Steve closes his eyes and moves into the touch, hmming contentedly.

“Well we know she wouldn’t sell us out for real, at least,” Bucky murmurs. He presses a soft kiss to Steve’s lips and rests his head on Steve’s chest.

“Yeah, she knows you’d want that tabloid cash for yourself, Buck,” Steve jokes with a smile, eyes still closed. Bucky's eyes dart to Steve's and he shifts onto his chin, pulling his lips inward.

“She’d be right again,”

“As usual,” Steve chimes. The moment passes.

“OK Mr. Picnic, we gotta make a shopping list for Friday. Up and at ‘em.” Bucky stands again. Steve catches him by the hand.

“But I’m so comfy now” he whines “'Sides, party is on Saturday afternoon, plenty of time. Lie down here and kiss me again. And for the next hour.”

“We need Saturday morning for your inevitable last minute items and whatnot,” Bucky reminds him.

“Whatnot? You’re such an old man." Steve grins up at Bucky.

Bucky grins back. "But you still love me.” Steve kisses Bucky’s knuckles. “Sap.” Bucky's smile goes soft and he returns the favor.

“Maple syrup.” Steve grins.

“That’s Canadian! I’m gonna tell on you to TMZ!” Bucky tugs and drops Steve’s hand, dodging a pillow as he scurries away.

Steve lets momentum roll him onto the floor.

“Then I'll tell them how you eat entire jars of peanut butter with a knife!” he yells at Bucky’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> This began life as my attempt at NaNoWriMo last year. I kept it up for several days, which is a feat for me, then RL interrupted. Then the gd election and work drama knocked me on my ass. So it's 6 months later and I have a better ending line, so I figured why not post.


End file.
